Here We Go
by FallingSlowly42
Summary: Bella is starting her senior year in high school. She's never had a problem with the snobs that seem to run her school, in fact she tries to avoid them as much as possible. But, this year, they're going to make her life very....interesting. AH bad summary
1. Prologue

So there they are. The Pops. The Clique. Those-people-over-there, whatever you want to call them.  
They're standing there and staring, of course, directly at me. Grand. I'm sure you're curious about this "they" I'm talking about. There's no need, you already know them. The whole freaking WORLD knows them. Their names are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.  
And they are about to make my life very complicated. As if it wasn't already. 


	2. The Question

I stared blankly into space, probably looking like the world's biggest idiot, as Rosalie and Alice came up to me. Rosalie stood with

her hand on her hip, looking very diva-ish as Alice followed behind her in a slightly less diva-ish fashion. Alice appeared to be the nicer of the two.

For once their little posse wasn't stalking them. That was surprising. And suspicious. What were they going to say to me that they couldn't say in front of their stalkers?

I was about to find out. "Hey Bella! Do you want to eat lunch with us today?" Rosalie chirped. "Um, what?" I answered oh-so-intelligently, surprised by their apparent friendliness. "You heard me," she said, a bit of snottiness sneaking through her facade.

"Now what do you say?" I thought for a moment,_ hmm.. well sitting with them is better that rejecting their request and being constantly nagged at until I go insane_. "Sure." I replied with a bit of curiosity in my voice.

"Great!" They exclaimed at the exact same time. "So, we'll see you at lunch, Bella?" Alice asked in her high soprano voice. "Um, yeah." I replied timidly.

At lunch, I walked over to their table and sat down in the spot they had made for me in between them. "So Bella, we had this idea," Rosalie started. "Do you know my brother?" Alice blurted out. Rosalie shot her a glare. "Um yeah, both of them, why?"  
"Well, Rose wants to ask Emmett out, and I can't do it of course, I'm his sister!" She and Rosalie both gave me a 'duh' look before continuing. I did not like where this was going. "So we were wondering if you could maybe ask him out for me." Rosalie finished.

"Well, why do you want me to ask him?" I inquired, honestly confused. "You are, no offense, just some random person! He'd probably say no if all of our other friends asked because he hates them." Rosalie replied. Alice looked lost inside her own head for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"So do you think you could?" She asked. "Pretty please?!?!" Rosalie begged. Now THAT was a sight to see! Rosalie Hale begging ME to do something. Begging ANYONE to do something was unusual for her. Commanding was more her thing. "Sure, why not." I said. It's just a dumb question, nothing life changing for me.

I was ripped from my thoughts be a loud chorus of "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BELLA!!" Coming from Rosalie and Alice. Suddenly I was being suffocated with hugs from either side of me. '_Dang_', i thought, '_She must really like Emmett_.'

**A/N : Sorry it took me so long to write this. I haven't had much time on the computer lately, so I just left you all hanging with a crappy prologue.  
And yes that was a prologue, it was kinda rushed. hehe Whoops.  
Oh well, hope you like this story! Review for CANDY!!! haha Peace & Luv ~Meg~**


	3. The Answer surprise, surprise

I had American History with Emmett, so I went to class early to try to ask him there. Of course, I knew this would be difficult because he,

his brother, Edward, and Rosalie's brother Jasper are constantly surrounded by "friends." I prefer to call them stalkers. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie's brother Jasper are also incredibly popular.

Naturally, when I walked into the classroom there was the usual crowd of people surrounding them._ Hmm...this may be a bit more difficult then I thought. Oh well, I'll just blurt it out._

"Hey, Emmett!" I practically screamed to be heard over the chatter. "Hmm?" He replied as if my scream had only been a faintly heard whisper. "C'mere, I need to talk to you."

**Random EPOV YAY!!**

It was then that I saw her. Bella Swan. I struggled to breathe. _Dammit, why am I always like this when she's near me? Ok, Edward, breathe. Is she talking to me??_

_Nope, Emmett. I wonder what she wants with him?_ I started to stare at her in a rather adoringly creepy fashion, yet she paid no

attention. As usual. _Sigh. One of these days I'm just going to walk up to her and ask her out. Maybe then she'll notice me._ Still, I'm rather curious why she is

talking to Emmett. Maybe Rosalie and Alice put her up to something. I wouldn't be surprised.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tap on my shoulder. It was Jasper. "Why is Bella Swan talking to Emmett?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. Dang, this must be

more unusual than I thought.

"I don't know," I replied, " I'm thinking Rose and Alice put her up to something."

"Oh, yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. I guess we'll have to see what happens." "Yeah.." I said absently. Her beauty had already recaptured my attention.

**Okay back to BPOV!!**

"Ok, 'scuse me, guys." He said as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. He walked up to me. "What?"

"Um, you know Rosalie Hale right?" His eyes seemed to melt. "Yeah," He said, his voice took on a dreamlike quality, then quickly snapped out of it.

"What about her?"

"Well, she wants to know if you want to go out with her."

There was silence. "Um, Emmett?" I asked, a little wary of his mental health as he stared at me

as if I had just given him the news that he was going to heaven. "Yeess...?" He answered slowly.

"The question??"

"Oh, right. YES!!! I mean, that would be cool, yeah."

I let out a slight chuckle at his attempt to cover up his feelings. It was so obvious that he was completely head-over-heels in love with her.

"Ok, I'll let her know." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Bella." He replied, returning the smile. Then the bell rang and we turned to sit in our seats. The mob disintegrated as

they went to their seats too. Class started, and I hoped the day would return to normal, though I had the strangest feeling someone was staring at me...

**A/N: Okay, everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer, though it's not as long as it should be. Oh well, I'm just happy I finally got it up! FanFiction was being dumb (no offense)**

** and not uploading this chapter! I about broke the monitor I was so frustrated! So, tell me what you think! Review for false promises of CANDY!! haha Peace & Luv ~Meg~**


	4. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry that I'm evidently incapable of writing anything longer than 650 words :( i'm workin on it. i promise. This one is about 1100 words. Something like that. I hope this chapter is to your liking! :D**

As I sat in Spanish, thinking about when to tell Rosalie the good news, that creepy "somebody's watching me" feeling overtook me as it had so many other times today.

At first I thought I was just paranoid, but every time I swear I could see someone staring at me in my peripheral vision. Who would want to look at me anyway? I'm just the same boring old Bella I've always been.

I don't really like to stand out. Every time the spotlight's on me I do something incredibly stupid and/or clumsy. For example, coughing my lungs out all over the people in the front row when giving a presentation.

Also, tripping in a Christmas play and knocking down the entire angel chorus. We even have that one on tape! The bell suddenly rang, interrupting my thoughts and sending me running for the door to try and catch Rosalie at lunch.

Of course, running and I aren't exactly great friends, so I tripped in the doorway. I expected to hit the ground, but I never did. Someone had caught me! Just as quickly as I had been caught my savior had released me and left before I had the chance to thank them.

Jeez, they must have been in a hurry, I thought to myself. Oh well, off to find Rosalie!

**MORE RANDOM EPOV WOOHOO! you can probably expect this from me ;)**

I felt my heart race as I wrapped my arms around her. Wow, she should really be this klutzy more often. It gives me an opening to come in and be the rescuer. As much as I wanted to keep holding her, I felt it was best to let her go so I wouldn't get carried away.

It would severely damage my chances of being with her if I held on to her and never let her go when she doesn't even know me. I stood her up and raced quickly out the door without looking back.

As I made my way to lunch, I tried not to stare at her again. I got the feeling she was getting creeped out by my constant attention. Anyone would, but I couldn't stop. She's like a magnet for me. I couldn't help but notice that she was sitting with Alice and Rose again.

_I hope they don't have anything else planned for her, or maybe I do. If it brings her closer to me, then I like whatever they're asking her to do! Wow, I really sound like a stalker. Oh, lord help me._

_Okay, shut up and eat your lunch. Wow, now I'm talking to myself. Er, thinking...SHUT UP!!!_

I must have had an odd expression on my face during my little mental battle, because Jasper and Emmett were looking at me as though I had just eaten my own arm instead of my sandwich. Which is a hilarious mental picture, so I can't blame them for bursting out in laughter.

"What the hell were you thinking about??" Emmett burst.

"Yeah, you had the strangest expression on your face like....like..I don't even know!" Jasper added before they started laughing again.

"Hmm? Wha..oh. I..I..don't know what I was thinking about." I stuttered out a lie, then gave a weak smile.

This made them laugh even harder, of course, and other people started to look at us. I put my head down on the table, embarrassed.

"Shut up!" I whispered fiercely, "People are staring!"

"I...don't care! Let them..stare!" Emmett choked out.

"It really wasn't that funny.." I was cut off by Emmett.

"Yes it was!! Dude, you should've seen your face..." I started laughing again.

_Oh, shit. She's looking at me why is she looking at me I have to get them to shut up before anyone says anything..._The rambling in my head continued on until Emmett and Jasper's laughter finally died down.

Which was a very good thing because I might have started hyperventilating or punched one of them in the face if they hadn't stopped. Which would have caused a scene and made her look over her. Like I said. Very good thing.

"Was it really that funny of a face?" I mumbled weakly, my head still buried in the table.

"Was what a funny face?" Emmett asked innocently.

I glared at him. "Nevermind." Idiot.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged and went back to his lunch. Jasper and I just stared at each other with bewildered expressions on our faces. Could he really not remember 5 seconds ago? Leave it to Emmett.

**BACK TO BELLA! :D**

"Okay, that was..strange. Alice, your..um friends are odd." I stated.

"They're not my friends. They're my boyfriend, brother and best friend's boyfriend!"

Rosalie's head popped up at that. "What?"

"So Bella, is there anything you want to tell us?" Alice asked innocently.

I stared blankly at her. Her head moved a fraction of an inch toward Rosalie and the light bulb turned on.

"Oh! Right..um..Rosalie, he said yes! And I'm pretty sur.." I was cut off by squealing.

Rose nearly had a heart attack.

"ROSE! CALM DOWN!" I shouted. "WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT??"

"I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD SAY YES!!!" Rosalie screamed.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Alice screamed back.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?" More freakish screaming. Oh, lord, well this is going to draw some attention. I looked around to survey the damage when I caught someone's eye.

The gorgous, emerald eye of Alice's brother. He was staring at me in an adoring way and I should have been creeped out. But instead, I found it very...sweet.

**A/N: Is this longer? I hope? Seems like it. :) 'Kay, so I hope you all liked it! REVIEW FOR...FOR..I DON'T KNOW PICK SOMETHING! lol  
**


	5. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm SOOO SOOO SORRY! I haven't written for 6 FREAKIN' MONTHS! I know, I know, I'm terrible! Sorry! I really don't have an excuse except that my brain couldn't really think of anything..but now it's summer and I have time to force ideas into my brain! :D Woohoo! So, here you go, hope you like! 3**

**EPOV**

Holy shit. She was looking at me. SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME! I wanted to look away, but her chocolate gaze captured me. She wasn't looking at me like the stalker I was, but rather like…I was someone she –dare I say it – cared about! She gave me a shy smile and returned her attention to Rosalie and Alice.

Emmett punched me lightly (well, lightly for Emmett) in the arm. "Dude, who are you loo- OH! Bella, eh? Not bad, not bad."

"Bella Swan?" Jasper chimed in, "Yeah, she's cute. My Alice is better though." He said with a smile.

"Dude, you're in so deep!" Emmett scolded.

"Oh, am I? What about you and Rosalie? You're not even going out with her yet and you're already head-over-heels for her!"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Oh, so now you're being hypocritical!"

"Hippo-what?"

And the fighting began. For best friends, they sure fought a lot. Well, at least the attention isn't on me for a while. That's definitely for the best.

**BPOV**

Sweet shitake mushrooms! He's...handsome. Like, gorgeous-handsome. Bronze hair…eyes the color of the Emerald City…Why haven't I ever noticed him before? I mean, I knew him, but I didn't really talk to him or think about him much. Weird.

_I wonder if he likes me?_ _**No, that's a stupid thought.**_ _Is it really?_ My brain thought back. _Then why was he staring at you?_ _**Shut up! I probably just had something in my hair or teeth. **__That's a pathetic idea. Don't bag on yourself –he likes you! __**No, he doesn't!**__ Yes, he does! __**No, he**_**—**"Bella?"

I quickly tore myself away from my internal war.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Bella, help me calm her down!" Alice stage-whispered to me. I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie was still having a panic attack!

"Rose!" We shouted in unison.

"WHAT?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that little…outburst."

_Little outburst?_ Alice and I exchanged a glance. _Oh. Well if that's all it was.. _I thought sarcastically.

"_Tell me about it."_ Came the reply in my head. Wait, WHAT! REPLY IN MY HEAD!

"_ALICE!"_

"_BELLA!"_

"AHHHHH!" We both screamed.

Rosalie jumped out of her chair.

"WHAT? WHAT?"

"Oh, I, um, saw a spider!" I replied quickly.

"Yeah, me too!" Alice said. She suddenly smacked her hand on the table. "Got it! Bella, come help me wash the spider off my hand."

"Okay! We'll be right back Rosalie."

"Oh…kay?" Came the confused reply. Most of the cafeteria was staring at our table as Alice and I ran to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

What the hell!

"Bella?" I said exactly when Jasper said , "Alice?" as we saw two dark heads disappearing out the door of the lunchroom.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"How would we know?" I replied.

"Girls." Jasper simply stated, and we all nodded in agreement.

**BPOV**

Alice and I bolted to the bathroom.

"Am I crazy or are we BOTH crazy?" Alice nearly shrieked.

"I would have to go with option two, as I'm pretty freaking sure I just heard you in my head!" I shrieked back.

"Keep it down!" Alice said. "If someone hears us they're going to think we're on drugs or something!"

"Maybe we are!" I pointed out.

"Maybe…we should see if it works again. Think something."

'Um, okay." I replied nervously.

_Pancakes. _I thought.

_Syrup._ Thought Alice.

"AHHH!" I screamed again.

"Bella, calm down!"

"But this isn't possible! How the hell…why can we…huh?" The words stumbled out of my mouth.

"This doesn't make any sense to me either. But maybe it's not such a bad thing. Can you hear my thoughts right now?"

"No." I replied, surprised.

"Good. I think we can only hear what we want each other to hear. So no invasion of privacy, at least."

"Well, that's sure a relief! We can only hear what we WANT to hear! I don't want to hear ANYTHING! Can I do that? Huh?"

"Honestly, Bella, you have to calm down! Screaming like a mental patient isn't going to help either of us."

There was a knock at the door. Rosalie's voice called "Are you guys okay in there? How big was that damned spider? All I heard was screaming!"

"Um, yeah Rose, we're fine!" Alice called back.

"You sure? Why were you screaming?"

Alice and I looked at each other with a panicked look reflecting in each other's eyes.

"Um, we got into a fight and Alice pushed me!" I exclaimed.

Alice shot me a glare. "Yeah, I did, but it's okay because we made up!"

"Oh, well that's good." Rosalie answered, clearly confused about all of this. "I'm going to go back to lunch now. You guys ARE coming back, right?

Alice and I held back giggles. "Yeah, sometime in the near future, Rose." I replied.

"'Kay." She said, a hint of confusion still evident in her voice. "Um, bye."

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Alice looked at me. "Alice pushed me?" She quoted my bad lie.

"Hey, it's all I could think of and it's better than, 'Oh, we're fine Rose. We can only hear each other's thoughts. Everything's okay!'"

She frowned at me. "I guess."

"You could have thought of something better! Why didn't you?"

"I was panicking!"

"So was I!"

"UGH! Arguing isn't going to help."

"You're right." I decided. "I have an idea. Let's see if this…power," Alice's eyes lit up at the word. "..works long distances."

"Good idea." Alice agreed. " I'll think something to you when I'm in Chemistry after lunch. We'll see if we can hear each other. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay then." She held out her arm to me. "Shall we?" Alice asked.

"We shall." I said, smiling at Alice as I linked my arm with hers.

And we walked back to the cafeteria together.

**A/N: Ah HA! A TWIST! I wasn't even expecting this, but my brain decided to put it in the story. I'm not so sure about it, but we'll see how it goes! So, review, if you please! And again, I'm SOO SORRY about the long wait! I just didn't feel like writing..I know, I know. Flame away. Whatever. Well, Peace&Luv! ~Meg~**


End file.
